


Starlight kiss

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty talk (nothing too hard in the end, M/M, Ties, blindfold, but it’s kinky )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: When Aiba says that it’s boring in bed with Nino, Nino thinks about something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://je-united.livejournal.com/profile)[je_united](http://je-united.livejournal.com/) exchange for [](http://kleif-asu.livejournal.com/profile)[kleif_asu](http://kleif-asu.livejournal.com/)

  
“Boring,“ Nino grumbled while he unpacked the shopping bags. He couldn’t believe that Aiba thought their relationship got boring during the last years.

_Everything was alright till one evening two weeks ago. They sat together on their balcony and drank some wine. “It’s unbelievable that we’ve been together for five years, isn’t it?” Nino asked back then. “_

_He could already see a strange glance in Aiba’s eyes and it made him feel nervous. “Is everything okay?”_

_Aiba just looked at him. He sighed deeply, which was not a good sign. “You know,” he started. “I love being together with you, please don’t misunderstand it, but I long for something new.”_

_It was like something hit Nino. He felt warm and cold all at once. “You want someone else?”_

_“No,” Aiba shrieked. “I just want to try something new. It’s a little boring in our bedroom, isn’t it?”_

_Nino stared at him. He never thought of that. They always did the same things when they slept with each other, but for him it was never boring. “Okay,” he just said. He didn’t know if he agreed to something now, or if Aiba just smiled at him, because Nino looked so shocked._

Two weeks had passed and Nino couldn’t get rid of this talk. Aiba’s words were still resounding in his mind. After that Aiba didn’t ask again about trying something new, and Nino thought he probably forgot about it. But in the end he knew Aiba, and Aiba never forgot about something he wanted to have.

So Nino decided to take the first step. If Aiba wanted to have something new, he should get something new.

Nino placed the things he had bought on the table. It felt strange to see the ties and blindfolds. Nino swallowed. He wasn’t exactly prudish, but he never tried those things. Maybe it really was boring being together with him.

Nino took a look at the clock on the wall. Half past 6pm, he still had one hour till Aiba would be at home. Slowly Nino started getting nervous.

Nino stepped under the shower and let the warm water run down his body. Something in his belly twitched in excitement. His first feeling when Aiba called them _boring_ was annoyance, but now he felt that this could get really interesting.

Nino slipped into his home clothes and let himself fall down on his couch. He stretched his limbs before he turned on his PlayStation. He looked through the new games in the store, but he was already far too distracted by the thoughts of the upcoming night.

When the front door opened, Nino wanted to jump up and get immediately into the game he prepared, but he stayed on the couch and pretended to be asleep.

“Kazu?” Aiba said, his face right over Nino’s.

“Yes?” Nino said without opening his eyes.

Nino felt Aiba’s lips touching his slightly. “Did you again fall asleep while playing?”

Nino rubbed over his eyes like he had slept for hours. “Seems so.”

He robbed to the side to make place for Aiba to sit down next to him. Nino scanned him properly. Aiba was stressed. He had a lot to do during the last weeks. Rehearsing, filming, shootings, interviews… He looked exhausted, and he looked like he needed some distraction and time to relax – at least Nino hoped he interpreted it right and Aiba would get into the mood of playing with him.

“You know, I would like to see you naked on the bed,” Nino whispered into Aiba’s ear. He could see Aiba staring at him with eyes wide open.

“What?” Aiba asked. “Ah okay, I don’t know what’s going on here, but…okay.”

Nino smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on Aiba’s lips. “Just let me guide you through this evening, okay?”

Aiba returned the smile and nodded. “Okay.”

That was the word Nino hoped to hear from the other. Now his game could start. It was amazing how easy it was to get Aiba into something like this. But it was what Nino loved most about the other. Nino got nervous, but forced himself to stay in his role.

Nino stood up and pressed himself against Aiba, placing some kisses on Aiba’s neck. “Bedroom, now.”

Nino watched Aiba stumbling forward to their bedroom. He smiled at that. Aiba was already aroused, Nino was sure about that.

He followed Aiba into the room. Aiba sat on the corner of the bed, staring at him. Nino loved the glance in Aiba’s eyes when they were about to have sex. There was this special mixture between nervousness and anticipation in his sight. He still had it, even after years of being together with Nino and was the reason Nino couldn’t believe that Aiba thought of their relationship being boring.

But when he saw Aiba staring at him now, there was something else in Aiba’s body talk. There was a new expectancy coming from Aiba. Nino could see him licking over his lips, like Aiba always did when he was waiting for something.

“Stand up,” Nino said.

Aiba did like he was told. “Clothes down and back on the bed,” Nino demanded.

Aiba slowly pulled on his belt to open it. “Hurry up,” Nino grumbled.

“Are you a little bit impatient?” Aiba grinned.

Nino stepped closer to Aiba and let his hand wander down Aiba’s chest before he pinched one of his nipples through the fabric. “I think you are not in the position to claim something.”

Aiba moaned at the sudden touch. Nino could see Aiba’s cheeks were slightly red. Nino smiled at that. He seemed to enjoy Nino’s plan so far.

“And now, remove your clothes, Masaki,” Nino said again. He enjoyed it, being in the position to demand something.

Aiba stepped out of his pants and let them fall down next to him. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall next to the pants. Nino licked his lips. He loved every inch of Aiba’s body and it was hard for him not to jump him immediately.

Nino had his hands crossed in front of his body. He walked around Aiba, staring at him closely. He stroked over Aiba’s back with featherlike touches. Nino smiled. He loved when goose bumps appeared on Aiba’s skin.

“Underwear down,” Nino ordered.

He could see Aiba turning his head to look at Nino, who was still standing behind Aiba. “That’s a little bit embarrassing,” Aiba smiled.

“No way to discuss that with me, and now do like I told you to do.” Nino let his hand smack down Aiba’s ass.

“Ouch,” Aiba whined.

Nino stepped in front of the other. Nino placed a single kiss on Aiba’s nose before he looked directly at Aiba. “If you don’t feel comfortable with something, just tell me, okay?” He scanned Aiba’s expression. After so many years, he knew Aiba and now he could only see that Aiba was curious, already aroused and chipper.

“It’s okay,” Aiba answered. Right in the moment he wanted to pull on Nino’s waist, Nino stepped back and clicked his tongue.

“I didn’t say that you are allowed to touch me, right?”

Aiba shook his head. “No.”

Aiba removed the rest of his clothes. He shivered a bit, Nino could see that because Aiba’s shoulders were slightly trembling. Nino stepped closer and let his hand roam over Aiba’s chest. Aiba’s breath was faster than usual and Nino could also see the other’s cock already twitching.

Nino grinned. He started pinching one of Aiba’s nipples, earning a moan from Aiba. “Here,” Nino pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Aiba. “I want you to place it over your eyes.”

Aiba stared at him with the blindfold in his hands. “Okay.”

When Aiba had blindfolded himself, Nino stepped closer to check if he really didn’t see anything anymore. He smiled when he saw Aiba’s insecurity because of being blind. Nino tried moving without making too much noise. He wanted Aiba to be curious and to be a little bit nervous of what would happen next.

“You seem to be excited,” Nino said with a smile curling around his lips when he saw Aiba’s cock already half hard.

“Who wouldn’t be,” Aiba just answered.

Nino stepped to his box with the things he had bought and pulled out the silver ring. “And we want you to be excited much longer, right?” he whispered into Aiba’s ear when he stood next to him again.

Nino let his hand hover over Aiba’s upper body before he drew some small circles around his belly. He reached down and stroked over Aiba’s dick. Nino smirked when he heard Aiba breathing in deeply. He let his hand wander down the cock and with the third stroke he slipped the ring over it.

“And now come, on the bed.” Nino took Aiba’s hand and guided him there. Aiba lied down on his back. “Stretch your arms over your head,” Nino said.

Aiba did like he was told to. Nino took the ties and sat next to Aiba. He took his hands and bound him to the headrest. He bent down and left a single kiss on Aiba’s lips. “If there is something, just tell me, okay? I prepared a safe word. It’s Pokemon.”

Aiba laughed. “Pokemon?”

Nino had to smile. “Yes.”

“It’s okay, I am pretty fine,” Aiba said.

“Good, then let’s go on.”

Nino went out of the bedroom. He breathed out deeply when he walked to the kitchen. He already felt terribly aroused and hot. The ice cubes he took from the fridge felt cold in his hands. It cooled him down a little bit.

“Nino?” Aiba said when he came back to the room. Nino smiled at that. To see Aiba totally helpless amused him. Maybe he could get into such games. And the thought of changing parts next time made his belly twitch in anticipation.

Nino didn’t say anything and just sneaked next to bed. He let one ice cube fall on Aiba’s chest. Aiba shrieked at the sudden touch. Nino could see goose bumps appearing on Aiba’s skin.

Aiba arched his back and let out a soft moan when the cube started trailing down his body, leaving wet patterns here and there. Nino placed a second cube on Aiba’s lips and waited till Aiba opened his mouth to take it in. Then he placed soft kisses on Aiba’s cold lips and let his tongue wander over Aiba’s lips.

Aiba opened his mouth to let Nino’s tongue slip into. Nino could feel the cube dancing between their tongues. It let a shiver running down Nino’s spine. He felt all hot, but the cold ice let him freeze for a moment.

Aiba pulled on the ties. “Stop that,” Nino said after breaking the kiss.

“I want to touch you,” Aiba whined.

Nino smirked. “What a pity,” he just said. Then he took the last cube he had prepared and let it run down Aiba’s inner thigh. He let it wander upwards till he reached Aiba’s hard cock. Nino loved the small moans Aiba always made when he was close. Nino could exactly say when Aiba was about to reach his climax – and he wasn’t far away anymore.

Nino could feel his own arousal twitching when he heard Aiba’s already desperate moans. He loved how Aiba bit his lips when he was about to come. His cheeks were flushing and his body would react to every tiny touch – Nino knew that.

Nino stepped back to remove his own clothes. His jeans felt already terribly tight and he didn’t want to wait much longer for the most important part of this evening.

Nino stroked over his own erection a few times. He loved looking at Aiba – worked up and so fucking close. Nino swallowed. He stepped between Aiba’s legs to push them a little further apart. “I really love your body,” Nino said.

Aiba moaned when Nino let his hand wander up and down Aiba’s thigh. Nino angled for the bottle next to his bed. He put some of it on his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up. Nino bent forward to place some soft kisses on Aiba’s cheek. “I will start now,” Nino whispered into Aiba’s ear.

“Okay,” Aiba said, sounding totally spent already. Nino smiled about that. He let his hand wander down the other’s thigh again, before he let one finger circle around Aiba’s entrance.

Nino pushed the first digit slowly into Aiba’s body. He let his other hand stroke over Aiba’s belly to distract him from the intrusion. Nino knew Aiba after such a long time, and he always needed some time to get used to it at first – but when he was into it, Aiba was hardly able to be stopped anymore.

“You like it?” Nino said after a while. He was already able to move two fingers in Aiba. Aiba just moaned at that. “You do, right -” Nino smirked, “- because you push back on my fingers widely.”

“Kazu,” Aiba groaned. Nino knew that the other didn’t like dirty comments, because they drove him crazy – and in the end he loved it.

“What?” Nino leaned forward so that he made sure that Aiba felt Nino’s breath tickling in his neck.

Nino let his lips wander down Aiba’s collarbone and left some kisses there. He let his tongue swirl around Aiba’s right nipple before he bit in softly.

“Kazu,” Aiba whined again.  
“What do you want, Masaki?” Nino stopped his sucking on Aiba’s nipples and pinched it between his fingers while his other hand was still busy preparing Aiba.

“Please go on,” Aiba moaned.

Nino sat up. He stopped moving his fingers in Aiba and just stayed still for a moment. “With what shall I go on?” He loved teasing – also in bed.

“Please, you know what I mean,” Aiba answered. Nino could see Aiba’s cheeks flush. Nino knew how embarrassed Aiba was, and he loved it.

“Hm, no, I guess I have no idea, sorry,” Nino teased.

“I want you,” Aiba said.

Nino tilted his head. For a moment he just looked at Aiba, who seemed to get nervous when Nino didn’t reply immediately. Aiba started biting his lips and his head shifted a little from left to right and back.

Nino had his fingers still in the other, not moving at all. He could feel Aiba tensing around his fingers and Nino felt Aiba pushing his hips to get some friction here. “Tsk,” Nino said. “Don’t you dare to move here on your own. I want to know what you want. And say it out loud –name it.”

Aiba nibbled on his lips nervously. Nino could see he was thinking about it and how he should say it.

“Please fuck me,” Aiba finally pressed out.

“How do you want it?” Nino said. He started moving his fingers just a little bit in and out, just enough to make Aiba gasp.

“Just do it,” Aiba answered.

“No, no, no,” Nino laughed. “I want you to tell me how you want it.”

Aiba sighed. “I want to see you, but I guess that’s not possible?”

“No, sorry.”

“Then on all fours?” Aiba asked.

“Is it a question or do you want it like this?”

“I want it.”

“Okay, then turn around and ass up,” Nino demanded. He pulled his fingers out, untied Aiba and waited till Aiba had moved under him. Then he fixed Aiba’s hands again before he went on.

Nino stroked over Aiba’s ass lovingly before he smacked it once. “Nice,” he said.

“Please, Kazu.” Aiba moaned when Nino let his hand come down on his cheek again.

“It’s so fluffy,” Nino laughed. He drove his fingers over the small red patterns Aiba already had.

“Stop teasing me, Kazu,” Aiba sounded desperate.

Nino let his hand come down on Aiba’s butt for a last time. “Alright,” he said. In the end he was also pretty close already.

Nino took the bottle again and started spreading some of it on his dick before he slowly pushed into Aiba.

He felt overwhelmed when his cock slipped further into Aiba’s tight heat. Nino tried holding back not to push into Aiba fiercely. He felt the strong need to fuck the other thoroughly. He pulled out and pushed half way in again.

Nino smirked when he heard Aiba’s desperate sound. “What?”

“Please, do me already! For real, Kazu. Not just slow and half-hearted. Fuck me already!” Aiba whined. Nino had to smile about that. He didn’t know if he ever heard the other talking like this, but he liked it.

“As you wish,” he said and pushed in in one go.

It felt terribly amazing to be surrounded by the tight heat. Nino felt Aiba’s wall twitching around him, driving him crazy. He couldn’t hold back anymore and started rocking against Aiba with all might.

Aiba’s cries got high pitched and Nino knew it was only a matter of a few minutes till Aiba was over the edge. He thrusted deep into Aiba - angling a bit before he found that certain spot in him, which made Aiba’s moans turn into squealing. Nino loved that voice.

When Nino saw Aiba curling his toes and his teeth bit almost harshly into his lower lip, Nino took a hold of Aiba’s cock and started stroking him. He let his thump rub over the sensitive tip before he stroked down the whole shaft and back upwards to the tip.

Nino snapped his hips against Aiba’s back, his dick brushing Aiba’s spot with every thrust. When Nino felt Aiba tightening up around him, he gave Aiba some fierce strokes and removed the ring around his cock.

Aiba breathed out deeply, spurting his seed all over the sheets almost immediately. He was still on his knees, but his upper body rested on the bed. He was still coming down from his high, panting heavily.

“Please, Masaki, stay with me for one moment,” Nino begged.

“Sorry,” Aiba answered, a smile around his lips. He steadied himself on his arms and tried pushing back on Nino’s cock to bring him to his release.

Nino felt a hot wave rushing through his body and the big knot in his belly vanished when he came into Aiba. He still rocked against Aiba’s body to ride out his orgasm before he pulled out and lied next to the other.

Nino placed a soft kiss on Aiba’s lips before he removed the blindfold. Aiba blinked – probably because of the sudden light. Then Nino untied him and brushed over his wrists lovingly. “You have some red marks – I hope it didn’t hurt you?”

“No, it’s pretty perfect,” Aiba giggled a bit.

Nino placed some butterfly kisses on Aiba’s wrists. “Did you like it?”

Aiba placed his head on Nino’s shoulder. “Yes. I really did.”

“Now you don’t think that it’s boring with me?”

Aiba looked up at him. “I hope you didn’t believe that I don’t want you anymore. I just thought of a little spice in our relationship, so I am glad we tried something new. I think we should do that more often from now on.”

Nino bit softly into Aiba’s nose before he cupped Aiba’s lips with his. Now they had a new spice in their relationship.


End file.
